Connor Temple, the man who wanted to be a super hero
by SidNancyRex
Summary: Abby had gone missing without a trace? Connor being the last person to see her, takes this into his own hands. He loved her and refused to go along with everyone else saying she's gone. He'll do anything to get her back, even if it means getting himself killed.
1. Chapter 1

Connor Temple, The man who wanted to be a super hero, has finally fallen.

The man lie on the ground, wind blowing against him. Slowly he stood up, groaning lightly. Looking around only to see darkness. He didn't remember much, just that he was walking around with Abby and Becker before it happened. Slowly his brown eyes shifted to look the other way and see a small light. Lifting his hand up, he ran his fingers through his messy brown hair.

"ABBY?!" His accent drifted on. The girl he loved, wasn't near him. He needed to find her, but for now he needed to figure out where he was. Taking a deep, he started walking. Farther and farther he went until he reached a sign, 'London 2'. (AN: 2 miles.) Immediately he knew he was on Earth._ Why didn't he know before?_ This would be one of his many unanswered questions. He kept walking until finally, the sun started to rise. By the time he reached London everything was empty, only a few cars drove past him. He figured it was Sunday, Or maybe Saturday. He had forgotten the day everything happened. Maybe when he gets to the ARC Abby or Becker could fill him in.

With another 20 minutes passing he reached the doors of the ARC, reading the same old signs as usual. His feet started to become heavy, making it difficult to carry on. _Only a few more steps_ the man thought, making his ways through the large glass doors. A few people were walking around inside and only stared at him.

He took a deep breath, ready to collapse. Taking another step to the front desk, his foot began to have a sharp pain making it to where he started limping. The lady stared at him.

"What's your name sir?" The women asked him. He took a deep breath, everything flashing in front of him. "Sir, your name?" He couldn't breathe. He choked on the air, collapsing to the ground.

Connor Temple, The man who wanted to be a super hero, has fallen again.


	2. Chapter 2

He opened his eyes, only to see a white light shined upon him. He groaned, placing his hand above his eyes to block out the shine. He sat up slowly placing his other hand against his head. For some reason his head was pounding and making unbearable noises. He looked down at his outfit; he had been changed from his dirty brown shirt and ripped jeans. "Don't worry Connor, you're not dead. " A voice spoke from the edge of the dark room.

"Where 're you?" Connor spoke up. He looked around the room but continued seeing no one. His heart started to pound, his fright level was increasing. "Where's Abby?" He yelled, his anxiety intensifying. He turned around and still saw no one.

Footsteps started to join the silence of the room, Connor didn't know what direction they were coming from, or what to think. When he looked down for a moment to clear his throat he saw a pair of black boots on the floor in front of him. Looking up, a smile spread across his lips. The man standing in front of him, was Becker. He did make it out alive. "Becker. You're okay? Where's Abby?"

Becker laughed softly, taking a step towards Connor and handing him some shoes. "I have to talk to you about that Connor. Come on. "Connor slipped on the pair of shoes quickly and stood up. Becker gave him a sad look, and then started walking. The two headed down a narrow hall way, passing many curious rooms.

"Becker, where's Abby? " Connor repeated. Becker ignored him; with the look on his face, he regretted it. Connor stopped in mid-step, standing in the middle of the hall way. "Becker tell me where Abby is. " Tears started forming in his glossy brown eyes.

Becker turned around and cleared his throat. "Fine, but not here. " He then turned around and continued on walking. Taking both hands, Connor wiped away his tears and then followed Becker close behind. When Becker came to a halt, he looked around then opened the door next to them. Connor over tripped his shoes following Becker inside. Quickly, he closed the door and Becker took his hands and ran his finger through his hair.

"Connor, Abby's gone."


	3. Chapter 3

His heart almost stopped, he couldn't take in the information that he's just been given. Slowly, he lifted his hand up to his mouth. Becker stayed away from him, hoping this will help Connor.

"What do you mean she's _gone? _"Connor's voice shook with panic. Becker cleared his throat and placed a hand on the man's shoulder and squeezed it lightly, reassuring him it'll be okay.

Clearing his throat once more, he removed his hand from Connor's shoulder and placed his gun on the ground. "Connor, up until now we thought you were dead. Both of you. And now you're back, which was a shocker for some of us. That day, when we were going to look at the anomaly, you and Abby walked away from me, and that was the last time I saw you guys. I thought maybe you ran off together or something. But after weeks of searching, they gave up and said you were just… Dead."

Connor face had now gone pale; the thought of Abby being dead made him sick. But if they thought he was dead, but he wasn't. That gives her a chance too. Taking a step back, he leaned against the wall behind him. "Becker, please tell me you're not being serious. "Becker shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. Connor brown eyes were starting to dim as he started to cry. "She can't be dead. I- I mean, I'm not. Becker please, we have to look for her. I might know where she is. We just need to look. Please." His voice began to crack as he spoke.

Taking a long look at his old partner, the man he'd missed for so long, Becker looked down. "W-We can't do anything Connor. They stopped the search, Abby's d-dead. "A tear dropped from his eye and he wiped it quickly.

"Becker please. " Connor begged. Becker shook his again, taking a step towards Connor, his eyes full of sympathy. "I-I'm sorry. " He then took a step out the door and shut it behind him. Connor, who now felt week, dropped to the ground and started crying as much as the first time he thought Abby was dead. "Why? " He repeated to himself. He then lifted his hands up to cover his face, just to hear the door open.

"Connor….."


	4. Chapter 4

The voice swept over Connor, he looked up to see a women. He didn't recognize her behind all of his tears so he needed to wipe his face, that's when he realized Jenny was standing in front of him. He stood up quickly, stumbling on the way. Jenny let out a light laugh and stared at the curious man. She put out her arm and placed her hand on his shoulder, she stared at him for a moment until pulling him in for a hug. Connor was surprised because Jenny didn't usually do this, she just kind of stared at Connor in these situations, but now she felt real sympathy for the lonely man. He had just lost the love of his life, she knows how that feels. It's the most painful thing ever. Slowly removing her arms from his shoulders, she wiped away one of his tears and smiled at him.

"We'll find her Connor. I promise." Then she walked out of the room, not looking back at the man, not saying another word. That's why Connor believed her.

He sat back down on the floor, closing his eyes trying to remember that last moment, the moment before the white light….

* * *

The light shone brightly against the young women's blonde hair. She let out a deep sigh before stepping towards a man in a light jacket, wearing fingerless gloves.

"Connor, where's the anomaly? We don't have all day to wait." She started getting impatient as an hour passed, and then the time kept going. The alarms went off saying there was an anomaly exactly where they were standing. Continuing to walk around, Connor held his detector up, still confused on why it kept saying it was right here.

Connor let out a slight groan and turned around to smile at the girl. "Maybe it's just broken. I can fix it when we get back. Okay? " He could tell that she was a bit annoyed with him, so he ran over and lightly kissed her on the cheek. "It'll be okay Abs. "She tried to hold in her smile, but couldn't. Not with a man like Connor around.

As he went to grab her hand so they could start walking back there was a bright light. The wind speed picked up and they just looked at each other. Connor reached out to grab Abby's hand but couldn't, she was too far away. "CONNOR!" She screamed. He saw her slowly slip into the white, Connor tried chasing after her until everything went dark.

* * *

Letting out a soft sign, wiping away the new tears, he stared at the ceiling. Wishing it was him that had gotten taken, not her. Again, he stood up and sniffed a bit before walking out the door. If anyone's going to get Abby back, it's going to be him.


	5. Chapter 5

Marching his way down the corridor, he got lost. Connor couldn't figure out what was going on. That's when he saw a curious door he had never noticed. It didn't have a label, so Connor just walked inside. When he looked around he saw many boxes and picked one up, it was labeled 'Memories'. Tilting his head he opened it quietly while looking around to make sure no one noticed. Inside he found a stack of old newspaper articles that were from when he and Abby first started working there. Then he found old photos and smiled slightly at the old team. He rubbed the pictures with his thumb letting out a few tears. There hadn't been a day since he'd missed Cutter, I mean- this man was like Connor's father. Always there to support him and all, Connor just regretted so much.

Slowly Connor made his way through the pile of photo's when at last he found some that were from Abby's apartment when they had went through the Anomaly. They weren't any of her family or his; they were just the pictures of Connor and Abby together, when they were just friends. There were some of Rex, some of Sid and Nancy too. This made Connor cry more because he remembered that day. He remembered going out and buying a camera; taking it home for a laugh but Abby and him ended up enjoying themselves. They took so many photos. Connor remembered getting them developed and laughing when he showed them to Abby.

When he reached the bottom of the box there was just an image, the image that hurt him most of all. It was a picture was of him and Abby upside down on the couch and Abby was kissing his cheek as a joke. He wiped his tears and folded the picture up and placed it in his pocket. Then he heard the floor creak. A second later the head man Lester walked in and stood next to Connor.

"I forgot about this room. "He told the man. Connor let out a light sigh and started placing the news articles and pictures back in the box. "You can have that… If you'd like? I don't have any use for it. Might even end up in the trash if you don't take it. " Lester's voice was filled with his usual amount of sarcasm but Connor knew Lester wouldn't throw this away.

"You sure, Lester? Wouldn't want to- ya know, take away 'ur prize possessions or anythin'. "He tried to come off as more of a comedic sense and Lester just played along. "Connor, take it or don't. Your choice. "He started walking away, but stopped as Connor picked up the box. "Connor. You need to stop leaving out pictures in the most random of spots. Hard to save things for you if you choose to hide them. "Then Lester turned around to keep walking.

At that second Connor knew Lester was the person who saved these for so many years. He's the one who kept the pictures up to date. A smile spread across Connor lips, but that's when he realized he had nowhere to live.

"Sir I-"

Lester through a pair of keys to Connor, "Rents up to date. Yours and Abby's things are still there." Connor was speechless. One of the first times of him not knowing what to say. Lester knew they'd be back, a part of him knew his team would never die. Connor and Abby were the two kids who lasted the anomaly for a year, the two who have almost been killed since they were young. They lasted through everything and Lester knew that by now.


End file.
